dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsume-Jin
The Mitsume-jin reside on the planet New Mitsumea. They are a race of three eyed people, that Tien is desended from. They are overall a very intellegent people but they are most well known by the other races for there psychic abilites. All Mitsume-jin are bron with at least some. They varry from the ability to control an element, which all of them possess to some extent, to telekenisis, and much more. They are also a very religous socity. There highest Gods being the triplet Gods; Davarose, Kyanna, and Rennier. and the Twin Gods; Ulrekk and Ellier. Because of this and the importance of the number three in there socity, Triplets are reviered. But triplets are only ever born to the royal family. Twins are also reviered and very rare. If twins are born to the family the family gets a boost in there social standing. If a twin or triplet dies the others are often seen as taboo. The Mitsume-Jin get educated up until they are teenagers in a school much like those on earth, with additional classes to train there powers. At 13 they are often then taken into apprenticeships to do a certain job, often linked to the kind of powers they posess, which can range to pretty much anything. Some of the best, the prodegies are taken into apprenticeships early on, sometimes at the royal palace. Anyone over the age of 13, unless they are prodegies in which case it could be much younger, who is a clairvoyant of even miniskule skill, will recieve orders on what Wat ch shift they are on. The Royal Knights of Mitsumea are highly skilled psychics and often times warriors. They are loyal and determined, willing to lie there lives on the line for there planet. There are only 3 main cities on the planet; Utopia,the captial city, and Tropallia and Nirvell. and the rest are villages. This leaves much open space and land. The Watch The Watch is made of of clairvoyants of all social standings, and is manditory if you posess the ability. By working together, they are able to see and decipher more. The watch report to the Shift Head, who reports to the head of there Watch, who reports to the Head of The Watch centered in the city of Utopia. The Head of The Watch reports to the Head of The Royal Knights of Mitsumea, who reports to either the head of the cousil, or the eldest of the Crown. The largest watch is held in Utopia, but every villiage has a Watch. The goal of it is to look out for the people of New Mitsumea, for see attacks from other species, natural disasters, ect. The Fate and Causality Division of the Watch can tell if something is able to be stopped or changed or if it must happen. The Watch is split into 3 shifts, but is broken down to only 2 when it is a time of war. Goverment The Mitsume-Jin are ruled by a cousil of 12, and by the Crown, which is three people, triplets (it is important to note that not all tripets are brother and sister, they have been known to be cousins too, but the Mitsume-jin see it as Triplets by soul, which counts as triplets, they are still born same time/day/date) The ruling family is the Shinhan Dyansty which has been the royal family as far back as anyone can remember. The counsil has less power than the crown but works with them as advisors, helping them make the best choices. Next are the Prince/Princess Royals who make many more decisions, but the final say comes down to the King/Queen. The Knights The Royal Knights of Mitsumea are made up of 9 divisions which have 9 sub divisions in them. The most powerful division is division 3, and head of division 3 is head of the Royal Knights, his or her second is the second in command of the knights.